


Her Partner

by Merfilly



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Aftermath, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint comes up from a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Partner

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Kissing Meme](http://sharpest-asp.dreamwidth.org/877519.html) I am hosting currently.

Clint gasped as he came wide awake, sitting up too fast as he did. His head was swimming, and he turned almost immediately to see Natasha watching him, eyes open but her breathing steady. She was always so calm... and he moved to burrow into her arms.

"Saw you... our fight..."

She brought her hand up to stroke his hair, keeping him close. He was hers, and she had never even once considered the kill shot in that fight, knowing she could bring him back to her web.

"Shh, shh, my partner, my archer," she soothed. "Might have beens never worth lingering on. Only now." She kissed his hair, gentle and loving.

He shuddered once, but gave himself back over into her care.


End file.
